Mortal Kombat: The New Kombatants
by Persondynamo222
Summary: This is a series of things characters from different series go into Mortal Kombat X. Warning: Gore
1. Adam Davenport

**Hi there. In this series, characters from different forms of medias come together to fight in Mortal Kombat X. I do not own any of the characters on here. And if you want to see a character in this series, request the character in the reviews. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Name:** Adam Davenport

 **Universe:** Disney

 **Media:** Lab Rats

 **Species:** Bionic (human with bionic powers)

 **Bio:** Created in a lab in a basement, Adam was genetically enhanced to be the powerhouse on the team. After hearing about a corrupted Elder God, he decided to test his strength with the Elder God.

 **Introduction:** Below

* * *

 **Himself**

Adam Davenport: Well hello handsome!

Adam Davenport: Right back at ya handsome.

* * *

Adam Davenport: Well look at you handsome. You been working out?

Adam Davenport: Yes I have, thanks for noticing.

Adam Davenport: Let's see who is strongest.

Adam Davenport: Ok.

* * *

 **D'Vorah**

Adam Davenport: What are you?

D'Vorah: I am D'Vorah, a Kytinn from the island realm Arnyek.

Adam Davenport: You look like a human bug.

D'Vorah: You will pay for your insolence, dumb one.

* * *

D'Vorah: Explain yourself.

Adam Davenport: What is there TO explain? No seriously, I have no clue.

D'Vorah: You don't have a brain in that skull, do you?

Adam Davenport: Yeah, I get that a lot.

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: Talk.

Adam Davenport: About what?

Raiden: You really are dumb. I bet you can't beat me, a god.

Adam Davenport: I'LL SHOW YOU!

* * *

Raiden: Who are you? Where are you going?

Adam Davenport: My name is Adam Davenport and I want to test my strength.

Raiden: If it's trouble you're looking for, you found it.

Adam Davenport: Well bring it on!

* * *

 **Ferra/Torr**

Adam Davenport: Two on one? Doesn't seem fair for you two.

Ferra: You no intimidate we. Let show him Torr.

Torr: Rrraaawwwrrr!

* * *

Ferra: Speak!

Adam Davenport: But what if I don't want to?

Ferra: Then we take you eyes!

Torr: Rrraaawwwrrr!

* * *

 **Scorpion**

Scorpion: Who are you?

Adam Davenport: My name is Adam Davenport. Who are you?

Scorpion: Your worst nightmare.

* * *

Adam Davenport: I've heard a lot about you Scorpion. And, your name's misleading. I was expecting a real scorpion.

Scorpion: You're not very bright then.

Adam Davenport: Yeah, I know.

* * *

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: Where did you come from?

Adam Davenport: I forgot.

Sub-Zero: If you came to destroy Earthrealm, then you will have to go through me.

Adam Davenport: Fine by me.

* * *

Adam Davenport: Wow cool! You can control ice! Say, can you make me ice cream?

Sub-Zero: I will not make you ice cream.

Adam Davenport: You just made my list of people I'm going to kill.

Sub-Zero: Bring it!

* * *

 **Kitana**

Kitana: Don't go any further!

Adam Davenport: Like I'll listen to a girl. I don't even listen to my leader.

Kitana: So you are a rouge?

Adam Davenport: Though I still go on missions with my team.

Kitana: Now I have to kill you before you hurt anyone!

* * *

Adam Davenport: Why are you stopping me? Do you want to make out with me or something?

Kitana: I will do nothing of the sort!

* * *

 **Mileena**

Mileena: Who are you?

Adam Davenport: My name is Adam Davenport. Why do you have sharp teeth?

Mileena: You dare make fun of me!? I will kill you!

* * *

Adam Davenport: Hi there cutie! Want to make out?

Mileena: You really like me?

Adam Davenport: Oh never mind! Shark teeth is a deal breaker!

Mileena: Then I will feast on your flesh!

* * *

 **Liu Kang**

Liu Kang: Not another step!

Adam Davenport: Man, get out of my way!

Liu Kang: You'll have to kill me then!

Adam Davenport: Fine by me.

* * *

Adam Davenport: I heard you can use magic.

Liu Kang: That is correct.

Adam Davenport: Let's see what's stronger. Magic, or super strength.

* * *

 **Cassie Cage**

Cassie Cage: Where do you think you're going?

Adam Davenport: What do you mean?

Cassie Cage: I've heard enough.

* * *

Cassie Cage: Stop where you are!

Adam Davenport: Well hello cutie. Where have you been all my life?

Cassie Cage: Thanks for calling me cutie, but I am not going to join you! I will defeat you!

Adam Davenport: Well, you can try. But I'm as strong as a brick wall.

* * *

 **Ermac**

Adam Davenport: I think I see a ghost!

Ermac: You wont be seeing anything when we're done.

* * *

Ermac: Give me your soul.

Adam Davenport: I will not give you my soul.

Ermac: Then I will take it by force.

* * *

 **Erron Black**

Erron Black: Look who we have here. A bionic teen saving the world. It's useless, there'll still be evil.

Adam Davenport: So? I still want to test my strength.

Erron Black: Well, the only thing you found is trouble.

* * *

Adam Davenport: Let me guess, you're a bounty hunter?

Erron Black: Yes, and you're my bounty.

Adam Davenport: Just try it. See what happens.

* * *

 **Goro**

Adam Davenport: Aw man! I want four arms!

Goro: I bet you would.

* * *

Goro: I heard you have super strength.

Adam Davenport: That is true. And I can show you.

Goro: If that is a threat, I am not amused.

* * *

 **Jax**

Jax: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A bionic teen, how odd.

Adam Davenport: Listen, do you know what's odd? Your robotic arms.

Jax: I will kill you for making fun of my arms!

* * *

Adam Davenport: Look, we both know how this fight will end.

Jax: Yeah, I beat you.

Adam Davenport: Nope, it's the other way around.

* * *

 **Jacqui Briggs**

Jacqui Briggs: I wont go easy on you, you bionic brat.

Adam Davenport: Good, because that's how I like it.

* * *

Adam Davenport: Well hello there pretty girl.

Jacqui Briggs: Don't hit on me!

* * *

 **Kano**

Kano: Looks like I have a bionic brat trying to end my evil.

Adam Davenport: Really? Where?

Kano: Never-mind.

* * *

Adam Davenport: Look here Kano! Only one of us will walk away alive.

Kano: And that guy will be me!

Adam Davenport: In your dreams.

* * *

 **Kenshi**

Kenshi: I will not back down!

Adam Davenport: Fine by me. But you'wont be doing anything after, not even living.

* * *

Adam Davenport: How can you fight when you're blind?

Kenshi: I use my other senses to see.

* * *

 **Kotal Kahn**

Kotal Kahn: You are a fool to challenge me.

Adam Davenport: I make a fool of myself all the time.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Let's see your true strength.

Adam Davenport: I show my true strength all the time.

* * *

 **Kung Lao**

Kung Lao: Turn back now.

Adam Davenport: No I wont turn back.

Kung Lao: Then suffer.

* * *

Kung Lao: You will suffer, bionic one.

Adam Davenport: Look, I don't know the meaning of suffer. No seriously, I don't.

* * *

 **Johnny Cage**

Adam Davenport: Hey movie star! This is not a movie scene. You are way out of your league.

Johnny Cage: I am well aware of that.

* * *

Johnny Cage: How do you lift all those heavy things in real life?

Adam Davenport: It really helps when you're bionic.

* * *

 **Jason Voorhees**

Jason Voorhees: -drags a dead girl's body, throws it down, and takes out his machete-

Adam Davenport: Ooh. This will sting a lot.

* * *

Adam Davenport: You're not scaring anyone Jason. But you freak me out.

Jason Voorhees: -pulls a knife out of his neck, looks at it, and throws it down-

* * *

 **Tanya**

Adam Davenport: My, you are flexible.

Tanya: Don't even try it.

* * *

Tanya: Your super strength is not impressing me.

Adam Davenport: I thought it was impressing you?

Tanya: Why do people like you want to die?

* * *

 **Reptile**

Adam Davenport: I didn't know they let lizards fight.

Reptile: I am not a lizard, I am Reptile!

* * *

Reptile: Your super strength is not superior than my attacks.

Adam Davenport: Then let's put that to the test.

* * *

 **Sonya Blade**

Sonya Blade: I don't trust bionic teens.

Adam Davenport: Then you wont like what I'll do to you.

* * *

Sonya Blade: Hault! Who are you? Where do you think you're going?

Adam Davenport: Oh, my name is Adam Davenport and where I'm going is none of your buissness.

Sonya Blade: Then you will die where you stand!

* * *

 **Takeda Takahashi**

Takeda Takahashi: Who are you?

Adam Davenport: I'm Adam and you are in my way, so get out of my way.

Takeda Takahashi: I can tell by your voice that you're up to no good.

* * *

Adam Davenport: Look, I don't want to fight.

Takeda Takahashi: Well I do.

* * *

 **Kung Jin**

Kung Jin: Don't go any further.

Adam Davenport: Out of my way Kung Jin!

* * *

Adam Davenport: Never bring a bow to a super strength fight.

Kung Jin: My weapon my not be a good choise against you Adam Davenport, but I will kill you.

* * *

 **Shinnok**

Shinnok: Adam Davenport.

Adam Davenport: Shinnok!

* * *

Adam Davenport: So you're the corruted Elder God? You don't even have skin on your arms.

Shinnok: I may not have skin on my arms, but I will kill you where you stand.

Adam Davenport: I'd like to see you try.

* * *

 **Costume:** Black latex zip up suit with a red radioactive symbol on right side of chest.

 **Alternate costume:** Grey jacket with black pants.

 **X-ray:** Adam Davenport runs towards the opponent the tackles him/her, breaking their back. Then when the opponent lands on the ground, their spine breaks inward. Then Adam Davenport gets up, then picks the opponent up. Then punches him/her, and due to his super strength, Adam Davenport breaks their skull. Then opponent goes flying in the direction that he/she was punched.

 **Fatality #1 (Love at First Sight):** Adam grabs the opponent, looks them in the eyes, and then uses his laser eyes to drill a giant hole through the head. Then he spins them around and punches his/her heart out.

 **Fatality #2 (Strong Man):** Adam grabs onto both of the opponents arms, then rips them off. Then he shoves one arm into the opponent's head and the other arm through the opponent's chest. Then he picks up the opponent and rips them in half.

 **Ending:** After beating the Elder God, Adam Davenport returned to his team. A month later, he was approached by Raiden, god of thunder, and Sub-Zero. Raiden and Sub-Zero wanted Adam to join the Special Forces called the Outerworld Investigation Agency (OIA). His team was happy for him. But he turned down the offer, saying that he wants to be with his team. But when the team goes on missions that might seem to hard, they'll get assistance from the Outerworld Investigation Agency.


	2. Lavender

**Remember, if there is a character you want in this series, leave the character in the review.**

* * *

 **Name:** Lavender

 **Universe:** OC

 **Media:** Creepypasta

 **Species:** Mutated Undead

 **Bio:** Once the most feared creepypasta, he would slay any and all in his path of blood-shed. But now that Shinnok has risen, his fame flat-lined. Now it's time for his revenge. He will put an end to Shinnok, once and for all. With all his weaponry, he will kill Shinnok where he stands, and reclaim his fame. Plus have more people fear him so it'll be more fun to kill them.

 **Introduction:** Below

* * *

 **Himself**

Lavender: Looks like Dr. Hope finally cloned me.

Lavender: Who are you calling a clone, clone?

* * *

Lavender: A DOPPELGANGER!

Lavender: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOPPELGANGER!?

Lavender: We will see who the real Lavender is real soon.

* * *

 **D'Vorah**

Lavender: You're in my way, mind getting out of it?

D'Vorah: I will not get out of your way!

Lavender: You will die where you stand then.

* * *

D'Vorah: Freeze, you undead kid!

Lavender: What if I don't want to?

D'Vorah: Unwise decision.

* * *

 **Raiden**

Raiden: Not another step.

Lavender: Get out of my way or I will kill you!

Raiden: Never threaten a god!

Lavender: Looks like I have to FORCE you out of my way.

* * *

Raiden: Misguided one.

Lavender: Dumb one.

* * *

 **Ferra/Torr**

Ferra: We take eyes now.

Torr: (roars)

Lavender: Sorry, but I only have one eye, and I need it to see.

* * *

Lavender: Look, it's the scrawny girl and the retarded brute.

Ferra: You make fun of Ferra! Get undead kid Torr!

Torr: (roars)

* * *

 **Scorpion**

Scorpion: There can be only one undead fighter here.

Lavender: Yeah. Me.

* * *

Lavender: Hanzo Hasashi.

Scorpion: Dylan Kattawittz.

Lavender: THE NAME'S LAVENDER!

* * *

 **Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: Dylan, we can help you.

Lavender: I've already got help.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Dylan, the creepypastas have corrupted you!

Lavender: They have freed me from my eternal suffering!

Sub-Zero: THEY WILL KILL YOU INTERNALLY!

Lavender: ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!

* * *

 **Kitana**

Kitana: Stop! Who are you?

Lavender: What my name is is none of your business. Out of my way.

Kitana: That's not an option.

Lavender: THEN SUFFER!

* * *

Lavender: Get out of my way.

Kitana: Tell me your name, then I'll get out of your way.

Lavender: DIE!

* * *

 **Mileena**

Mileena: State your name.

Lavender: I am Lavender, the strongest creepypasta in existence.

Mileena: Never heard of you.

Lavender: And you never will soon.

* * *

Lavender: Get out of my way, Ms. Shark Teeth.

Mileena: Never make fun me.

Lavender: I can do whatever I want!

* * *

 **Liu Kang**

Liu Kang: Stop, where you you going?

Lavender: I will kill any and all in my way. So get out of my way.

Liu Kang: I mustn't let you kill anyone!

Lavender: THEN YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!

* * *

Lavender: Get out of my way Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: Dylan, I only want to help you!

Lavender: You speak lies!

* * *

 **Cassie Cage**

Cassie Cage: Look, I may not have that much fighting knowledge, but I will defeat you Lavender!

Lavender: HA! Don't make me laugh Cassie.

* * *

Lavender: Well, well, well. Look who I have here.

Cassie Cage: You don't scare me Lavender!

Lavender: Ha. That'll all change very, very soon.

* * *

 **Ermac**

Ermac: What do you want?

Lavender: I want to kill you.

Ermac: Sorry, but that wont happen.

* * *

Lavender: Ermac.

Ermac: What do you want Dylan?

Lavender: First, name's Lavender now. And second, I want to hear you scream in pain, dying slowly and painfully.

Ermac: Oh my god! The creepypastas really have corrupted you.

* * *

 **Erron Black**

Erron Black: It's not every day that an undead kid is your target.

Lavender: I'm no ordinary undead kid.

Erron Black: Well, what makes you so special?

Lavender: I'm a mutant.

* * *

Lavender: Well, well, well. If it isn't Erron Black.

Erron Black: You don't want to hurt you.

Lavender: But I do.

* * *

 **Goro**

Goro: Leave, or else you wont see the sun.

Lavender: I will not loose Goro.

Goro: Then bring it!

* * *

Lavender: Get out of my way Goro.

Goro: You don't threaten me.

Lavender: Then I will kill you Goro!

* * *

 **Jax**

Jax: Back away Dylan Kattawittz.

Lavender: Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Jackson Briggs.

Jax: I don't want to hurt you.

Lavender: Then you shouldn't have approached me.

* * *

Lavender: Jackson Briggs, if you care about me, you let me through.

Jax: Sorry, but no. I care about you, but I wont let you through.

Lavender: THEN DIE!

* * *

 **Jacqui Briggs**

Jacqui Briggs: Who are you?

Lavender: Jacqui Briggs, get out of my way.

Jacqui Briggs: How do you know my name!?

Lavender: I always watch you.

* * *

Lavender: Jacqui Briggs, the daughter of Jackson Briggs. You're trying to stop me, are you?

Jacqui Briggs: Yes, that's true.

Lavender: I will kill you then.

* * *

 **Kano**

Lavender: There can be only one killer.

Kano: Yeah, and that killer will be me.

Lavender: Wrong answer.

* * *

Kano: I will not go easy on you Lavender.

Lavender: That's the way i like my fights Kano.

* * *

 **Kenshi**

Kenshi: Back off Dylan.

Lavender: Get out of my way Kenshi.

Kenshi: I'm sorry, but I can't let you go through.

* * *

Lavender: Back off Kenshi. I can easily kill you.

Kenshi: I know, but I won't let any more fall by your hands!

Lavender: Died the way you lived: making bad choices.

* * *

 **Kotal Kahn**

Kotal Kahn: You! Go away!

Lavender: What's wrong Kotal Kahn? Don't like the undead?

Kotal Kahn: No, I just don't want to fight you.

Lavender: Well to bad!

* * *

Lavender: Get out of my way Kotal Kahn!

Kotal Kahn: If you want through, you'll have to kill me.

Lavender: That can be arranged.

* * *

 **Kung Lao**

Lavender: Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: Dylan Kattawittz.

* * *

Kung Lao: I will not let you harm anyone else Lavender!

Lavender: What you're doing is a death wish Kung Lao!

* * *

 **Johnny Cage**

Lavender: Johnny Cage, the movie star has-been.

Johnny Cage: Who are you calling a has-been?

Lavender: Are you making fun of me?

Johnny Cage: ... Maybe.

* * *

Johnny Cage: How does your makeup?

Lavender: Age and being dead for years.

* * *

 **Jason Voorhees**

Jason Voorhees: (drags a dead body onto the stage, throws it down, and takes his machete out of its head)

Lavender: You don't scare me Jason. I killed more than you in one day.

* * *

Lavender: Jason Voorhees. You don't scare me.

Jason Voorhees: (walks on stage, takes a knife out of his neck, looks at it, and throws it on the ground)

* * *

 **Tanya**

Lavender: Let's see how stretchy you really are Tanya.

Tanya: Look Dylan. I've heard you were a nice kid, I don't want to hurt you!

Lavender: (snickers) That's really nice, but you're going to die.

Tanya: Sorry Dylan.

* * *

Tanya: Back away Lavender.

Lavender: I was going to say that to you.

Tanya: I'll kill you if I have to.

Lavender: Bring it on.

* * *

 **Reptile**

Reptile: Lavender, your name isn't scary.

Lavender: My name is supposed to fool my enemies to drop their defenses.

Reptile: Well, it's not working.

* * *

Lavender: Reptile.

Reptile: Undead kid.

* * *

 **Sonya Blade**

Sonya Blade: Stop right there Dylan.

Lavender: Out of my way Sonya!

Sonya Blade: I will not let you kill anyone anymore!

Lavender: Two words: Death. Wish.

* * *

Lavender: General Blade.

Sonya Blade: We are making a machine to restore you to your human self, Dylan!

Lavender: You're a fool for doing that!

Sonya: If I need to harm you to help you, I won't hesitate!

* * *

 **Takeda Takahashi**

Takeda Takahashi: Dylan Kattawittz, how are you alive?! We all saw you get murdered!

Lavender: That's because I'm now a mutant zombie, genius!

* * *

Lavender: Takeda Takahashi, get out my way.

Takeda Takahashi: I won't let you hurt anyone anymore Dylan Kattawittz!

Lavender: Then die!

* * *

 **Kung Jin**

Lavender: (laughs) A bow and arrow is no match against my mini gun!

Kung Jin: That may be, but I can't let you past.

* * *

Kung Jin: You there! Stop!

Lavender: People like you irritate me.

Kung Jin: Not trying to irritate you, just can't let you kill anymore.

Lavender: And that's why you irritate me.

* * *

 **Shinnok**

Shinnok: Dylan Kattawittz.

Lavender: The name's Lavender, Shinnok!

* * *

Lavender: YOU STOLE MY FAME! NOW I TAKE YOUR LIFE!

Shinnok: Typical, you always fight with weapons without a plan. Foolish undead scum.

Lavender: YOU'RE A BASTARD SHINNOK!

* * *

 **Costume:** Red helmet with blacked-out visors, red T-shirt under a brown bullet proof vest, beige cargo pants, black combat boots, and black, fingerless gloves (AKA biker gloves)

 **Alternate costume:** No helmet, black hair, right eye gouged out, blue left eye, jaw bone visible (AKA no skin covering the bone), black shirt with a picture of a heart ripped in half on it, blue jeans covered in blood, black sneakers with spots of blood, and bloody bare hands.

 **X-Ray:** He takes out an Accuracy International AW50 (Sniper Rifle) and shoots the opponent in the chest, shattering his/her ribs. Then Lavender gets on his knees, takes out a machete, and horizontally swipes their crotch (bursting the balls if it is a male you're using the X-Ray on). Then he takes out a chainsaw, revs it up, and then slams the blade on the opponent's head, shattering the skull. Then he kicks them to the other side of the stage.

 **Fatality #1 (Military Training):** Lavender takes out an Anschutz 64 MP rifle and shoots the opponent in their right leg, blasting it right off. Then he takes out a Benelli M3 Super 90 (pump-action shotgun) and shoots the opponent in the left leg, blast that off as well. Then when the opponent's legless body is on the ground, Lavender takes out a F1 (Hand Grenade - Soviet), cocks the grenade, and throws it at the body. But before it explodes, Lavender turns around. Then the grenade explodes, exploding the body with it.

 **Fatality #2 (More Than A Zombie):** Lavender looks at the opponent. Then a light shines through the helmet. Then a laser comes out, blasting the opponent's right arm clean off. Then before the opponent looks back, Lavender is right in front of him/her. Then Lavender rips the other arm off, leaving only 3 strands of nerves handing. Then Lavender pick the opponent up, then flips the opponent so that Lavender is grabbing his/her legs. Then red mist comes out of his helmet. The mist forms a saw blade right in front of them. The blade then spins really fast. The opponent then begs for mercy at this point. Then Lavender throws the opponent at the spinning blades, but only their head is sawed in half by the spinning blades. Lavender's hand then glows black with a red tint. Then the saw blade turns black with a red tint. Then when Lavender flicks his hand up (AKA fingers in the air while his palm is facing him), the saw blade goes towards Lavender, causing the saw blade to rip the opponent in half. Then the saw blade becomes black mist with a red tint and goes into his hand. Then more black mist with a red tint comes out of his hand and surrounds both of the opponent's halves. Then Lavender lifts up both halves with the mist, meaning that Lavender is using magic, off the ground and float towards him. When both halves are right in front of him, he makes his hand into a fist, which lights the body on fire.

 **Ending:** With his quest complete, Lavender returns to the ones he loves and protects. A week later, he was summoned by Liu Kang. Liu Kang gave him an offer to join the Outworld army. Lavender said he was a general of an army, but it was obvious Liu Kang didn't take no for an answer. The two did battle to see if Lavender should be part of the army. After a week of fighting, Lavender ended this war, permanently, by doing what he loved. And that, was killing. Now a general of two armies, he brought terror to anyone he saw. He has quickly became, a god of fear and terror. But unlike a god, this one, will live on forever in Earthrealm.


End file.
